


I miss you

by glowingka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingka/pseuds/glowingka
Summary: It is not quite the words she expects him to say, since they have separated in quite a fight several weeks ago. Angry, hurting words thrown at each other in a fit of temper, she can't even remember what the fight was about in the first place.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 25





	I miss you

_I miss you._

Hermione stares at the brown parchment in front of her. Even though she knows whom it is from, she can't help but glance at the person sitting a few tables away from her.

She stares at him and finds that his eyes are already on her.

It is not quite the words she expects him to say, since they have separated in quite a fight several weeks ago. Angry, hurting words thrown at each other in a fit of temper, she can't even remember what the fight was about in the first place.

She raises an eyebrow and waits a bit.

 _I'm sorry_. He mouths solemnly.

She shakes her head slowly. She knows she'll forgive him sooner or later, but they're gonna need to talk about it first so that they can move on. so that they can be better for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first Dramione fic. I can't believe I finally wrote it :")


End file.
